Document FR-A-No. 2 235 642 already describes a plastic film feeding machine used in agriculture, in flat market gardening, or in vine cultivation.
A machine of this type is intended to be pulled by a traction machine, such as a tractor, and consists of:
a wheel-mounted chassis, forming a box structure, preferably with at least four wheels, the film storage device being inside and/or outside the said structure, and preferaby comprising a film storage or feed spool mounted so as to rotate with respect to the chassis;
devices for unwinding or feeding the film from the said film storage or feed drum, by rotating the said drum;
devices for opening a furrow in the ground at each end of the said film
devices for maintaining the edges of the film within the said formed furrows, and which may include sealing wheels; and
devices for burying the film maintained in each furrow formed.
With a machine of this type, the film is drawn from the film storage or feed drum by the sealing wheels, drawing or pulling of the film giving rise to problems of irregularity of tension, while at the same time it is necessary to prevent the formation of folds.
Now, in some cases, it is necessary that folds be formed in order to adapt the film to the shape of the furrow or ridge. In addition, the tension applied to the film must not be too high, but, on the contrary, as low as possible, which cannot be achieved if the film is pulled or drawn by the sealing wheels.
Similarly, document FR-A-No. 2 452 871 describes an agricultural coating machine of similar design, in which the film is extracted from the storage drum by means of two band pressor devices, which form the film drawing or pulling system.